


Where Lila knows not to mess with the cat's princess.

by erika_vixin2006



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika_vixin2006/pseuds/erika_vixin2006
Summary: Lila plans to destroy Marinette, but soon learns that the cat's princess is not easily touched, and that Adrien Agreste isn't as nice as he can be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 389





	Where Lila knows not to mess with the cat's princess.

**Author's Note:**

> (It's really cringy but I hope it satisfy your tastes)

A seemingly innocent smile appeared on Lila's lips as the girl walked down the streets to her "supposed" self-proclaimed kingdom, her mind swirled with thoughts and plans of taking down a certain half-Asian. Ever since the pig-tailed girl responded confidently to her threat, she began to find certain ways to tarnish the goody-two-shoes reputation. Marinette didn't seem to call her out of her lies anymore, frequently avoiding her. Whenever she got closer to the bluenette, said girl would either walk away, or stood there quietly while she babbled on her lies towards her clueless friends.

Even the mention of the students of Francoise Dupont made her lips twitch into a smirk. How clueless and mindless they are, believing whatever they want to hear, if she cared she would've felt sorry for Marinette, but she didn't. When framing her for theft and bully, most of her friends felt betrayed and hurt, angry even. She would've succeeded in getting rid of a love-rival if it weren't for a certain Agreste.

Adrien Agreste is a famous model, kind and handsome, qualities every woman wants in a man, and also, loved by almost half the population of teenage girls in Paris. Lila knew there were 3 girls after him apart from herself. Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, which Lila considered not much of a threat since the girl seemed to show little romantic interest in him, confirming both of them to be best friends. Next is Kagami Tsurugi, a big threat, the Japanese girl is beautiful and confident, and her mother is good friends with his father, Adrien had dated the girl for a while, only for both of them to break it up, thinking it's best if they stay friends, even so, Kagami had proved to still be very protective of Adrien, disliking Lila once taking a good look at her. Finally, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the biggest threat, the girl is hopelessly in love with Adrien, always stuttering and stumbling around him, though after a while, she stopped, her confidence increasing rapidly, a trait Lila soon found to be annoying, the half-Asian was supposed to be out of Lila's way when she started going out with Luka, but for reasons the two decided to stay friends, making Marinette a nuisance in Lila's eyes. Lila isn't blind, she could see the obvious love and adoration in Adrien's eyes whenever the bluenette is in her line of sight. The blond was obviously in love with her, and that made Lila's blood boil in anger, she tried to bad-mouthed her in front of Gabriel, but the middle-aged man shrugged it off, already meeting Marinette a few times, deeming her a worthy friend of Adrien once seeing her devotion towards Adrien and her exceptional talent in fashion. And that is when Lila knew she couldn't simply manipulate the man that easily, giving up on that idea, continuing to get on Agreste's Senior's good side, spying on Adrien.

Speaking of the blond boy, her lips turned into a lovesick grin when thinking of him. He is everything she ever dreamed of, rich, handsome, and kind. His name will bring her fame and fortune from all over the world. Just the thought of her hanging off the clueless man's arms while attending worldwide events made her feel giddy. Now she is on his father's good side, it's only a matter of time before Adrien comes crawling to her feet, worshiping her just like the others. Though she admit the boy isn't as dumb as he seems, already knowing the girl's exceptional talent in lying, as the good-for-nothing superhero called her out in front of him. She hated the spotted hero, finding her a threat to her well-formed lies. But, the hero isn't in her way this time, her plan was to take down Dupain-Cheng, though the girl's friends still think of Marinette as the sweet, kind girl they loved, Lila is going to make sure they think her of the opposite by the end of the day, after all, no one can resist what they want to hear, she will be getting her fame soon. Plastering on a sweet smile, the girl walked into the school, fully unaware of what lies ahead of her.

* * *

Adrien Agreste had a feeling that something will happen today, and his suspicions lie on the sausage-haired girl that just walked in the class, her face planted with an all to sweet smile that disgusts him. His first reaction was to look behind, as if fearing something had happened to the girl that he called "Everyday Ladybug" , she's not here, late as usual, sighing in relief, he turned back to the front, lips stretching into a thin smile as Lila practically latched onto his arm after waving to the classmates, her nails digging into his flesh a little too painfully, the man quickly shrug her off, uncomfortable. Lila looked a bit disappointed, but quickly put up her act.

'Oh Adrien, I was just wondering if you would help me with yesterday's Physics homework, you know my cousin is a great Engineer in Japan, she promised to teach me all about her research but due to me having short-term memory loss I couldn't remember a lot of the equations,' she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. Adrien wanted confront her again, but it's been weeks since he did, and she never listened, he soon gave up, only ignoring her brags and answering her questions half-heartedly. 'I'm sorry Lila, but maybe you could ask Max about it, I'm having some troubles on Physics myself too,' Adrien just spoke a lie, though not a bad one, he was just trying to dismiss Lila, as he wasn't really in the mood this morning. Lila definitely got the message, replacing her frown with a smile, gushing on how polite he is and moving towards her seat at the back.

Adrien's annoyed frown softened once he saw the pig-tailed girl stumbling into the class, quickly standing up and running towards her seat, greeting her classmates on the way. Adrien saw the twitch of Lila's left eye as all of the classmates greeted the girl, smiling all the way. The certain rustle in his over-shirt pocket reminded Adrien to keep an eye on the liar. Plagg, due to certain reasons, had been a little attached to the baker girl, unbeknownst to Adrien that the angel sitting behind him is the love of his life as well as the guardian of the Miraculous Box, but Plagg knew, and he had a certain soft spot for the Ladybug Miraculous holder, if he could he would've cataclysm the terrorist they call Lila already. He kept calm though, the god of destruction knew that the goddess of creation would give him a scolding if he did anything to disrupt their holders lives'.

* * *

The day had gone well, but once lunch arrives, Adrien knew Lila will strike. He saw Lila planting Chloe's expensive necklace into Marinette's bag. The mayor's daughter is known for her unforgiving behavior, if she found her necklace in Marinette's bag, she will accuse without explanation. His blood boiled as he hid behind the door, he had given her many chances, his mother taught him to always be forgiving, and he had done just that, only for his princess to be hurt time and time again, now, he's had it, fuck the high road, he's not Gabriel's Agreste's son for nothing. He watched as Lila smirked in triumph, flipping her brown hair and sashaying away.

Adrien waited until the coast is clear, before quietly walking in the classroom, now wondering why doesn't the school provide any security cameras in the classrooms at all. Plagg merely peeked out from his over-shirt pocket, 'Defending your precious girlfriend aren't you? and you still call her a friend,' he muttered the last part. Months of being Chat Noir had strengthen his senses, hearing Plagg spoke the last part brought a small blush to his cheeks, he didn't deny, only muttering a small, ' I still love Ladybug,'. Plagg merely rolled his eyes, 'Yeah yeah loverboy just go help your princess,' before tucking himself back into his over-shirt.

Gabriel taught his son a little, but he still remembered one of the lectures he gotten, is that to never show mercy to someone who is a threat to you. And Marinette is his sunshine, picturing her unhappy broke his heart, he will not let that happen, ever. Lila needs to learn her lesson, and he will make sure she does.

With a flick of his wrist, the expensive jewelry was fished out of the girl's bag, without a flicker of remorse in his eyes, Adrien swiftly dropped the necklace into Lila's bag behind. Standing up, he glanced around, making sure no one saw it. Plastering a model smile, he walked out of the classroom, muttering a few words for Plagg to keep his cackling down. 

* * *

'Hey my dude, where have you been?' Nino questioned, his arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder. They were in the cafeteria, with Marinette, the girl smiled brightly at the model. Adrien's eyes softened at the sight, as he took a seat beside Nino, replying, 'Oh I was caught up in the class, apparently I mixed up my Physics and Chemistry notes together,'. He glanced to the center, where Lila is surrounded by many students, as she spoke about her "latest" story, one about how she and Ladybug had been hanging out together. Alya would've gone to her side, but when that one time Lila purposely let slip that she knew Rena Rouge and Carapace personally, the reporter then knew that Lila Rossi is a liar. Apologizing to Marinette after that. The four best friends chatted through the lunch hour, and a side Adrien never knew he had is excited for class to be in session again.

* * *

Adrien knew Chloe will find out eventually, as her shrieks disrupted everyone in the class. Ms, Bustier isn't in yet, and that gives plenty of time for the drama to be unfold. 'My necklace is gone!' the blond screeched. Sabrina beside her was frantic, searching around the floor for it, and even going as far as going through other's desks to find it. Everyone was silent as she screamed, searching through her purse for it. As predicted by Adrien, Lila spoke up in a timid voice, 'Uhm Chloe? Maybe you could tell us what it looks like so we could help you look for it,' she smiled.

Adrien silently chuckled went Marinette grumbled under her breath cutely. Chloe huffed, ignoring her, Sabrina spoke up, 'It's this beautiful Bee pendant, it has the shape of a bee, it's really shiny so I think finding it wouldn't be much of a problem, if you guys could help search for it, it would be great, please?' she clapped both hands together. The class, shrugged and merely started to look around, ignoring Chloe's useless protests of accusations towards everyone in the class.

Adrien's eyes flickered towards Lila, the girl pretended to look around, only for her to put up a fake act. her eyes pretended to lit up, as she spoke up in a small voice, 'I remember seeing that necklace Chloe,'. Chloe placed her hands on her hips, 'Well? Where is it?!'. Lila then pretended to be confused, 'Though I'm not sure why Marinette was holding it earlier,' she then clasped her hands to her mouth in surprised, pretending to have said the wrong thing. The classmates had gasped in horror, and Chloe had screamed towards Marinette, demanding for her to empty her bag. Adrien had to hold in the pain as he watched Marinette's eyes flashed hurt ,confusion and anger. Sabrina walked over to Marinette, muttering a soft apology before opening her bag, dumping the contents out.

The class watched, most of them not believing that their kind Marinette would do such a thing. The search went on for a few moments, as Sabrina shook her head towards Chloe. The blonde girl huffed, 'I knew it, Dupain-Cheng wouldn't have the guts to pull of something like that, so Sabrina, check that girl's bag, or whatever her name is, judging at her tacky clothing she definitely seems like someone who would want to get her peasant hands on my priceless necklace,' she accused, and Adrien had to hide his smile of satisfaction as he watched Lila turned pale, quickly finding up excuses, 'You're accusing me? i...I just want to help Chloe,' she said, her voice trembled a little.

Everyone was either too shocked or too perplexed to step in. Lila is loss at words now, she was sure she slipped the necklace into the bluenette's bag, but Marinette seem surprised too, Lila didn't have time to suspect anyone, as she could feel cold sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Sabrina is walking towards her, and began to reach for her bag. Everyone except the four friends gasped in surprise, as Sabrina pulled out a necklace, to be specific, Chloe's necklace, from the side pocket of Lila's bag. Chloe scowled at Lila, as she snapped her fingers for Sabrina to come forward with her necklace. Most of the students were hurt, while some were glaring at her. Lila thought fast, she had no time to be panicking now, 'I.. I didn't know how it ended up in my bag, someone must have framed me, please guys you have to believe me,' she sobbed, another act that Adrien and Marinette saw through.

Sweet Rose spoke up, 'Let's give Lila another chance guys? The necklace probably dropped into her bag, and maybe Lila saw wrongly of Marinette, maybe they were both framed?' she spoke softly, and Lila had to sigh through her hands, sweet gullible Rose, so clueless. The rest didn't have a chance to speak up as Ms. Bustier walked in the class, telling everyone to settle down and opening her book to start the lesson. Adrien was satisfied, but he knew Lila wouldn't go down after that, so he decided to keep an eye on her for now. Seeing his princess smile in relief, he knew it was worth it.

Lila simply didn't know what went wrong, she was really sure no one had saw her do it, or did she merely forgot it all? A million questions swirled through her mind. Most of the students still shot her suspicious glances. The girl had no time to ponder on the miscalculations she made, she had to gain back their trust, and she knew just what to do the next day.

* * *

'Tikki, what do you think happened today?' Marinette had her chin propped up with one hand, the other holding onto a pen, as she wrote halfway in her diary. Tikki giggled quietly, knowing full well what happened. The Miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat represented yin and yang, meaning that they're one. Both of the Miraculous complete the other. Creation may seem powerful and incredible, when really it's vulnerable in many ways, that's why Destruction is there, to make sure nothing happens to Creation. With Creation comes Destruction, it's been like that ever since the beginning.'I'm not sure Marinette, but I do know Lila finally deserved what she got,', Marinette nodded her head, as kind as she may be, she is thrilled to see the shock look on Lila's face. Tikki float towards Marinette front, 'But you really should be more careful Marinette, Lila may have slipped up today, but we'll never know when she will frame you again,' she warned. Marinette giggled, 'Alright Tikki, I'll be more careful,' she kissed the top of the kwami's head.

* * *

Lila was sure, today she will ruin Marinette once and for all, she spent all of last night devising a new plan, but first, she had to earn back the trust of the class. She went for Mylene first, knowing full well that she is just as vulnerable as Rose. Stepping up to her in the locker room, she spoke in her best "sweet" voice, 'Mylene, I just want to say, I really didn't know how Chloe's necklace got into my bag, and I'm really sorry if I broke your trust, I really didn't know what happened,' she pleaded. Mylene, being the sweet girl she is, smiled, 'Of course Lila, we were pretty shocked yesterday, and might have judged you too quickly, I want to apologize too,' she smiled, which Lila inwardly sneered at. She flashed her a sweet smile, grabbing both of her hands, she questioned in an innocent tone, 'So are we still friends?'. 

Mylene softly grabbed onto her hands, 'Of course Lila, we're friends,'. Lila scoffed, _Who does she think she is? Grabbing my hands like that, these peasants aren't worth near my delicate ones._ She hid her disgust as she embraced the shorter girl. Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were at the half-Chinese's locker, Alya scoffed, covering her mouth with her tablet to speak to Marinette, 'Can you believer her? I can't believe I used to worship her, poor Mylene,'. Marinette rolled her eyes at Lila, she was glad somebody was on her side. 'They'll find out she's lying one day Alya,' the bluenette assured. Alya looked at Marinette and embraced her, 'Girl, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before, now I know how you feel,'. Marinette smiled sweetly, the opposite of Lila's own smile. 

'Hey! How my favourite dudettes hangin?' Nino waved towards them, as the two girls exited the locker room, heading to class. The upcoming DJ slung an arm around Alya, Adrien tailing behind, waving at them softly. Marinette waved back at the two. As the four were about to head up, Marinette halted, 'I left my bag in the locker room again!' she sulked. Alya chuckled, 'You're too cute Mari, go get it, we'll wait for you here,', Marinette nodded and ran, almost tripping over her own feet. Adrien had to ignore the flutter in his heard upon seeing their "Everyday Ladybug" so vulnerable and adorable. 

Alya turned towards Adrien, Nino's arm still slung around her, 'So, Sunshine boy, what happened yesterday?' she questioned, Nino looking at the both of them questioningly. Adrien cocked a teasing brow, his Chat Noir side showing a little, 'Whatever do you mean, Alya?' he smiled. Alya jabbed a finger to his chest, 'Don't play dumb with me, Golden Boy, I saw your expression when Lila got exposed, that was your doing wasn't it?' she demanded. Poor Nino didn't understand what's going on, but soon caught up when he recalled yesterday's event, 'Dude? That was you? How?'. Adrien sighed, 'I couldn't let Lila bully Marinette, and I think it's time she learned her lesson, I'm done playing the high road, I won't let anything happen to Marinette,' he spoke in a low voice, not wanting to gain the attention of the students around them. With that he caught up towards Marinette, who is making her way towards them, both of them engaging in a conversation seconds later. 

Nino and Alya looked at Adrien shocked, as the two walked up the stairs. The turtle hero and the fox hero following soon after. Nino could then make out a string of words that his girlfriend muttered, 'Just a friend my butt,'.

* * *

It's Art class for their first period, and their work is painting. Lila is finding it hard to get to Marinette, Alya and Nino were always with her, and so is Adrien, she fumed as she eyed Adrien leaning towards Marinette to compliment her art, the girl flashing him a grateful smile, a pink hue dusted her cheeks. _Adrien is supposed to be fawning over her! Not that good for nothing baker girl!_ Lila was blinded by anger and jealousy, and the plan she so carefully devised last night was dumped to the side of her brain. The spotted hero in civilian form now began to stand up, and walked out the class to wash her cup filled with dirtied paint water. The moment she passed by Lila, the olive-eyed girl forgot all about staying calm and composed, sticking her foot out, to which Marinette is unaware of (focused on the part where she might accidentally spill the water) and tripped her. Marinette fell, her cup knocked out of her hands, and drenched her body from head to chest. 

Students turned their focus from their painting to the fallen girl on the floor, soaking wet at this point. Most of them came to aid her, while some of them chuckled and turned back towards their work, dismissing this as another one of Marinette's clumsiness. Adrien was not convinced, he saw Lila's foot stuck out when his princess tripped. Meanwhile Marinette sneezed from the cold air hitting her drenched body, her hands flew to wrap around herself, shivering. Alya rushed to aid her best friend, but Adrien beat her to it, taking off his white over-shirt and wrapping it around the girl, supporting the girl as he excused both of them to get Marinette cleaned up, despite the pig-tailed girl's flustered state.

Before they left, Adrien shot Lila a look, his usual kind green eyes turned acid-green as he glared at her, a warning glare. Lila flinched a little, but quickly masked it, as she gushed on how clumsy Marinette is, inside she is burning with rage towards the blue-haired girl, _What does Adrien see in her?!_ She cursed at herself for letting rage blind her. The class isn't much help either, instead they're adding fuel to Lila's fire, gushing on the "Adrienette" moment that just happened. _They were all supposed to be shipping her and Adrien! They would make a much better pair than Adrienette!_

* * *

'I could've sworn I tripped over something,' Marinette spoke from the inside of the girls bathroom, while Adrien stood outside, waiting for her. He had handed her his spare black shirt in his locker, his white over-shirt now fitted to his body once again. The man sighed, 'I saw Lila trip you, are you hurt anywhere?' he spoke with concern. 'I'm fine Adrien, thanks for caring, I have to be careful from where I'm walking now,' she giggled. The door opened as Marinette stepped out, in one of Adrien's shirt, her black jacket sealed in a bag. Marinette rinsed her dirtied hair with clean water to wash the paint of, letting her hair down. Despite sounding normal, the girl is still in a flustered state, 'Are you sure about your shirt? I don't think your father would do well with his son's shirt on some random girl,' she tugged on the hem of the large shirt. Despite Adrien's lanky frame, he is still a lot taller and broader than Marinette, and the half-Asian is a petite girl. Adrien fought back the blush, covering his face with his hands, the girl looked so adorable and small he had the urge to just embrace her and never let go. 'It's fine Marinette, besides, my father wouldn't mind, if I explain the situation to him he'll understand,' he straightened up. Marinette stammered, 'I....B..but I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me! I...I promised to give it back tomorrow!' she squeaked the last part.

The blonde swallowed dryly, muttering something that went unheard by Marinette, 'She's going to be the death of me one day,', staring down at the fidgety girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling, 'It's okay Marinette, really, keep the shirt, I have more at home, you need it more than I do, now come on, let's get back to class,', he grabbed her hand and led her out, ignoring the slight rustle of movement in his shirt pocket. Marinette is a blushing mess right about now, just when she thought she is moving on, she managed to fall in love with him again, and it's more complicated now as she was just starting to feel butterflies around her kitty too. Tikki peeked out from her holder's purse, giggling quietly at her owner, if only she knew.

* * *

Squeals were heard in the art room, which were identified as Alya's and Rose's. The entire class is welcomed by a flushed Marinette and a slightly red Adrien. The art teacher merely smiled at them as he watched the scene. The blond made sure his pig-tailed princess was back to his seat then went back to his own, where Nino nudged him in the ribs coyly. Alya and the rest of the girls, excluding Lila, Chloe and Sabrina, the brunette is raging at this point (surprisingly there's still no akuma) at her seat, rushed to the bluenette, demanding details. 'Girl explain to us why are you Adrien Agreste's shirt?!' Alya shook the girl hard. Rose squealed, 'Oh my gosh It's so romantic! He lent you his shirt!' she sighed dreamily, leaning against Juleka, who merely gave a nod of approval towards Marinette. Alix placed both hands behind her head, whistling, 'I do hope you both didn't do anything more~' she teased. Adrien peeked and chuckled to himself when Marinette buried her red face in her hands, and let out a muffled scream, avoiding eye contact from everyone. The black cat in civilian form had to finally admit that Marinette isn't just a friend after all, though he still has feelings for his bugaboo. Mylene gushed, 'You're so adorable Marinette, relax, Alix's just teasing you,'. Marinette tucked half of her face into the large shirt, breathing deeply into the boy's scent, all the while hiding her flushed face from the others.

Lila is fuming, her neatly detailed plan was all ruin, all because of her jealousy. Putting up her fake act, she can't afford to receive anymore of the accusing glances, and strutted off to gush at Marinette, biting her tongue in disgust.

* * *

It's P.E. The teacher had decided with dodgeball, the most feared yet celebrated sport among the students. What's worse is that she announced the rules to be different. Where one boy and girl were teamed together. But, alas, exceptions were made. The rules were simple, the boys can get hit by the balls, while the girls are to throw the balls, but if the girls do get hit, then the pair is out. Lila, once again lied about her Arthritis acting up again. 

The P.E. teacher was, well, you could say a romantic that loves shipping students together. She paired up, of course, the heroes of Paris, Adrien and Marinette, followed by Alya and Nino, Kim and Alix, Max and Sabrina, Mylene and Ivan, Juleka and Rose (the teacher made an exception, Juleka took up the role of the boy, protecting sweet Rose from the rage of dodgeballs.). Poor Nathaniel got paired with Chloe, much to his dismay. Lila's head snapped up, once hearing Adrien and Marinette's name together. She couldn't do anything but just watch as Adrien pulled Marinette to their spot, with Marinette beginning her self-conscious rambles on how she would be slowing Adrien down.

Marinette knew she was clumsy, as the game started, her guilt built up as Adrien shielded her from the incoming balls, with most of them knowing Marinette's high chance of slipping up and tumbling over her own feet. Adrien, with his cat-like reflexes worked perfectly to prevent the balls from hitting his princess.

Lila watched in jealousy, as Adrien grabbed the bluenette's hips, twirling her behind him, not even her anger towards Ladybug can suppress the rage for Marinette inside Lila. Soon, a few pairs were out. Poor Nathaniel had to kneel down to apologize to Chloe when failing to protect her from the incoming ball fired by Alya. Juleka and Rose were soon out, Rose squealing many apologies for not being able to throw the balls correctly, Juleka silencing her with a cheek kiss. Alix and Kim were on fire, aiming to destroy every last one of the pairs. Their latest victims were Max and Sabrina, both laughed a little at their defeat, joining the others to the benches. 

Alya and Nino, and Adrien and Marinette, engaged in a little war, where they keep firing balls at each other. Alya mocked the poor clumsy girl poking behind form Adrien's shoulder. 'Come on Mari, look at poor Adrien, he looks bruised all over, are you going to just stand behind him and let him take all the hits by himself?' she high-fived Nino, who just merely chuckled as Adrien shot them an annoyed glance. Marinete grumbled, deciding to let her Ladybug confidence take over her for just this once.

Mylene and Ivan were out soon, when the shorter girl tripped over a ball, causing her to fall, the ball rolling over to Lila's foot. Once Ivan and Mylene were settled on the bench, Alix called out from the center, 'Lila! Could you throw the ball over here?! Me and Kim are going to pulverized those two!' she slammed her palm with her fist, as Kim gathered up the scattered balls. Lila smiled, an idea popping up in her twisted, evil mind. Grabbing the ball, she threw it as hard as she could, but not aiming at the sporty pair, instead, at Marinette, who is wide open for the ball to hit her. Lila made it seem like she missed her aim, as the class watched in horror, the ball merely a few seconds away from Marinette's head.

Adrien's cat senses picked up the ball coming towards Marinette. Reaching one hand to push Marinette behind him by the waist, he blocked the ball with his arm, his glare fixated on Lila. Marinette barely knew what was going on, she stared at the man before her with wide eyes. Lila gritted her teeth, harming Marinette isn't as easy as she thought it would be, as Adrien seems to have appointed himself Marinette's knight in shining armor (knight in shining black leather, to be more precise), but Lila didn't seem to learn her lesson just yet, Adrien had confirmed so himself, the evil glint in Lila's eyes showed that she is stubborn, and not the kind he sees in his lady and Marinette's eyes. Lila smiled apologetically, 'Oops! My Arthritis is acting up again! I hope you're alright Adrien and Marinette!'. 

Adrien put on his model facade, 'It's all good Lila, thanks for the ball, now we have extras to defeat the remaining pairs!' he smiled. Kim and Alix scoffed from the center, 'As if!'. The three pairs went through war, Marinette beginning to feel more and more confident during their battle, laughing and throwing balls more frequently. Adrien saw as Marinette giggled, one of her balls hitting Alya's elbow, to which both of them yelled out words of frustration. The sight of her sweaty and laughing reminded him so much of his lady he couldn't help but fall deeper in her spell, he knew he was screwed once he stared into her bluebell eyes that seem to resemble Ladybug so much. 

Kim's shout broke Adrien out of his trance, as he looked toward Alix, who is armed and ready to attack them, determined to remain superior in the battlefield of sports. What she didn't know, (but will soon find out when she gets her Miraculous) is that she's facing Paris's beloved badass duo.

As if their Ladybug and Chat Noir senses kicked in, Adrien blocked the ball, Marinette coming out from behind, holding one of the balls. The adrenaline flowing through her veins as she momentarily forgot about everything, focusing only on the target in front of them. Tossing up the ball, she jumped up, her form of hitting the ball reflected through Adrien's pupils. He had forgotten all about everything, admiring the beautiful sight of the girl he had called his "Everyday Ladybug". Marinette drew her right arm back, spiking the ball towards Alix, who her and Kim never expected to see it coming. The entire moments was so fast, the class was in awe. They had seldom gotten to see this side of Marinette, and they had cherished it. 

The ball hit Alix's hip, which Kim failed to shield her from the shock he had just received. When Marinette dropped to the ground, Adrien had lifted her up and spun her around, both laughing in victory. The entire class, excluding Lila again, had rushed towards them, celebrating their success, thought Kim and Alix began a playful argument on who wasn't fast enough.

Lila gritted her teeth in anger, her olive eyes squinted in jealousy. The saying of "Jealousy is an ugly thing" is proven to be right. Lila had lost all sense of logic, blinded by jealousy, she wanted Marinette done.

* * *

'Still a friend to you kid?' Plagg teased, holding onto his daily dose of camembert, Adrien grumbled into his pillow, muttering _'Are her eyes always this blue? Am i falling in love? What happened to Ladybug? Can you be in love with two at the same time? What's happening to me?'_ the question flowed out of his mouth. Plagg laughed hysterically, 'Kid, maybe you should try going for pig-tails this time, imagine, all the good bread to go with cheese!'. he gobbled down the smelly cheese. Adrien lift his head to face Plagg, 'You always think with your stomach,'. Plagg shrugged, 'So what are you doing with the sausage girl?' the god of destruction started calling her that after getting a good look at her hair, he really thought it was sausages hanging from her hair.

'She seems pretty angry today, I think it's only a matter of time before she completely loses it, we'll take the high road for now, I never thought annoying someone could be this fun,' he chuckled. Plagg settled himself onto the boy's bed, 'I guess they can strip off your title as Sunshine Boy,'. Adrien merely chuckled and settled down, staring at the ceiling, sorting out his feelings.

* * *

Adrien was right, Lila had lost her temper days after, all her built up lies and threats fall into the ditch. She let her emotions take over and lost everything she once had. 

It was during school when some students had extra classes, the Akuma Class had one extra period in Chemistry, as they went to their locker to gather their things for the class. 

Lila has had it, she spent the whole day tripping Marinette, even going as far as spreading rumors, and framing her. But it always didn't go her way, if anything it made Marinette more loved, and she had to control herself from pouncing on her when having to watch the class gush on how close the bluenette and blond had gotten. She knew Adrien is preventing everything she is planning, constantly in the right place at the right time, she was furious at Adrien for stopping her. He was suppose to be fawning over her like the other mindless idiots! Seeing the two of them so close together at Marinette's locker, with Marinette leaning back a little to show Adrien something form her sketchbook, the man leaning in a little, his chin almost touching the girl's shoulder. It was such a sickeningly sweet posture that it practically radiates diabetes. Alya had her phone out while the girls gushed over it.

Deciding it was the last straw, and momentarily forgetting the presence of practically the whole class in the locker room. Stomping over to them, she screeched like a spoiled child, or in most people's case, a banshee. 'I have had it with you Dupain-Cheng! You were supposed to be an outcast! Alone! I was supposed to be there next to Adrien! Not you! I didn't plan all of this just for you to get closer to him! Ughh! I hate you!' she screamed it all at a stunned Marinette. 

Before Marinette could respond, Lila continued, letting her rage completely take over, 'And you! You're supposed to be fawning over me! Like the mindless idiots in the class! Not going over to her! She's a nobody! What's so great about her anyway! I'm a model! I worked with the famous Gabriel! All she ever does is doodle some ugly designs and bake bread! I'm the one who's worthy of the Agreste name! Me! If you have gotten together with me I would've actually met Jagged Stone and Prince Ali, then I wouldn't have to lie about this! I wouldn't have to lie about all these stupid diseases and everyone would be flocking over to me! Not this girl you called your "Everyday Ladybug" !' she finished, panting, challenging Adrien, who suddenly had his arm around Marinette, both of them glaring at the brunette.

Lila froze, she looked around her, the entire Akuma class stared at her, shock. Alya had her phone out. _Oh no_ , she messed up, it was all going so well, and she let her anger control her. She now wished for an akuma to take over her already. Quickly thinking of a new excuse, she spoke with a paled face, 'Oh no! I let my disease take over me again! I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean what I said to Marinette and Adrien! My lying disease had acted up again. Please understand!' she cried out, fake tears streaming down her face. 

Alix broke the silence, screaming, 'So Marinette was right all along! You are a liar! I can't believe you!'. 

'So uncool Lila!'

'You've been lying all this time! And we thought Marinette was jealous! Oh Poor Marinette!'

'There is a 99.97% chance that there is no such disease Lila,'

'How could you Lila! We would've accepted you just fine when you don't lie!'

Lila's eyes widened, 'N...no guys! It really is a disease! Please! You have to believe me!' she cried out, her face turning as white as a sheet of paper. Nino called out, 'I don't think the word "believe" would suit this conversation right now Lila, you just lied to all of us, and you even framed our dudette Marinette for all those horrible things! That's low!' the DJ shook his head in disappointment.

Lila's shocked expression morphed into something uglier, anger, turning around, she screamed at Marinette, 'It's all your fault! If you weren't in the way! I would've been in the spotlight! I hate you! You're nothing but a nuisance in our lives! I wish you were gone! I don't get what Adrien sees in you!' she was about to scream more when she flinched at the sound of a fist against the locker door. Looking to wards the source, she was greeted by the hovering figure of one Adrien Agreste, his fist still remaining against the metal material of the locker, his eyes, acid-green, glinting dangerously at her, 'Shut up Lila,' he growled, something that the others were not aware that he could create.

'W..what?' Lila was speechless. Adrien spoke up in a low voice, 'I said shut up, you don't get to talk about our "Everyday Ladybug" like that, nor do you have the privilege. I like her, you want to know why? Because unlike you, Marinette doesn't go lying about everything, and she actually works hard to achieve her dreams. She actually met Jagged Stone, but she didn't brag it all out like you, she's humble, she's kind, and she puts other's needs before herself, and, Rossi, that is why Marinette would always be a thousand times more better than you. I'm not stupid Rossi, I know you've been spying on my on behalf of my dad, you manipulated him to get closer to him, so don't go spouting all that nonsense of you wanting the best for me, you don''t care about me, you just want my last name, and I despise people like you. So don't talk about my princess like that, is that clear?' he finished. Marinette's eyes lit up at the mention of her nickname. _Only one person has ever called me princess_ , she flushed red at the realization. 

_Adrien is Chat Noir!_

_I've been rejecting him for him!_

_And he just openly confessed to me, if this is a dream don't wake me up?_

Lila's eyes were wide, she didn't seem to hear the "Since when did you call Marinette princess?!" from Alya behind her, all she could focus was the fact that her future would be ruin, all the fame and fortune she ever dreamed off, gritting her teeth, she pointed towards him, showing her true colors at last, 'Really?! You don't know what I'm capable of Agreste, I could get you out of school with just a few of my words! Your father wouldn't even know what's coming! Ha! Do you think I really liked you?! You're just a stepping stone towards my popularity! And here I thought you were perfect?! If it weren't for your last name then I would've just turn you into one of my minions!'

Adrien's eyes reflected hurt, he hated being recognized only for his name, it makes him think that all he's ever good for is his name, not what he truly is. Lila noticed this, sneering, she mocked, 'What Agreste, you're going to hurt me? Slap me? Think before you act blondie, I can tarnish your reputation by reporting that you, a boy, hit me, a delicate woman, imagine what would the press think of you?' she cackled.

Marinette has had it, no one, and she means no one, talks to her precious kitty like that! Drawing her hand back, she slapped the girl across her face cleanly. Lila stumbled back, while everyone widened their eyes at the force coming from the petite girl. The Italian touched her now red cheek, anger rising quickly, how dare that peasant slap her! Before she could take it out, Marinette beat her to it, and the force of her voice caused everyone to silence themselves immediately.

'Adrien can't hit you, but I can! How dare you! You witch! Using Adrien and my friends like that as your pawns! They're not some dolls you can control! Can't you see you're hurting them! I would've tolerate you if you target me only! But you're the kind that thinks of yourself as some goddess or ruler, that you're above us all! Manipulating us, lying to us! You really are the worst of the worst! Adrien knew you were lying, but being the sweet and kind person he is he gave you chance for you to change, but what did you do?! You used this kindness to your advantage! Adrien isn't some kind of trophy for you to hang around your arm! He's a real person who just wants to live a normal life, instead people like you used him, turned him into some kind of eye candy! Can't you see he needs emotional support?! He needs someone there for him, his father is always busy and he just lost his mother! He's hurting inside, and you don't even acknowledge that fact! Well let me tell you this Lila, we are not minions who you can control! You will either apologize to them or stay an outcast! Unlike Adrien, I am not that kind to let you off the hook!' Marinette finished, out of breath.

Adrine stared at the girl, the sight of her standing up to him almost made his eyes water, she's simply the most amazing girl he met besides Ladybug, he wondered to himself on how he didn't notice this goddess of a woman before.The confidence, the voice, the posture, it reminded him so much of his lady, he had never fallen more harder than ever for a girl, not even Ladybug crossed his mind as his eyes only ever saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng right now.

Lila had her eyes wide open once again, she was pale, and everyone could almost hear a whimper escaping her lips. The class stared at Marinette, their class president is incredible! The liar had to mutter a small apology half-heartedly and ran out, ashamed and embarrassed. 

The situation was so tense they were surprise an akuma didn't appear already. Alix cut it off with a wolf-whistle, Alya shoved her phone towards Nino and ran towards Marinette, 'Girl that was so awesome! You're so amazing! Just like Ladybug!' she hugged the half-Asian. Soon after the rest of the girls joined, thanking Marinette. Everyone just stood there thanking their beloved class president, well, almost everyone, Adrien still had that lovesick gaze on her, which did not go unnoticed by Alya. 

The Ladyblogger placed her hands on her hips, smirking teasingly, 'So, Sunshine Boy, what's all this about liking my girl Marinette and calling her princess? Isn't she "just a friend"?' she quoted. Adrien snapped out of his trance, face burning red as he stammered some quiet words out, covering his face. Rose squealed, 'You do like Marinette! Oh it's so romantic on how you defended each other! You're just like Ladybug and Chat Noir!'. The rest of the class nodded in approval. 'It's like they're the civilian versions of Paris's superheroes!' Mylene giggled.

Both Marinette and Adrien took this as a suspicion on their superhero identities, flushing red, they held their hands up and denied everything in panic. Their friends laughed at the two's reaction, 'You two really are made for each other! Just kiss already!' Alix called out, fist bumping Kim in the process. They flushed red again, as Chloe called out, 'Ugh! As if I'm seeing those two lock lips! Sabrina! Let's go! We're late for Chemistry!' she snapped her fingers, beckoning the girl to follow her. The class gasped in surprise, they were approximately 15 minutes late for their class! Yells of surprise were heard and within seconds the locker room was empty, except for the bluenette and blond.

'Adrien? Did you really mean what you said earlier?' Marinette bit her lip, looking down at the ground shyly. The blonde lifted the girl's chin up slowly, in a soft voice, he spoke, 'Yes, I really like you Marinette, and I realized I had been for awhile, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I have been pretty blind for not noticing such a wonderful girl in front of me, I'll be delighted if you'll return my feelings,' he gave her a shy smile. Marinette would've exploded, but she bear the thought that the man in front of her was her partner, the one that had been in love with her alter-ego for so long, confessed to her twice, and her heart swelled at the feeling. 'Of course Adrien, you have no idea how long I've been in love with you, and yes, you have been pretty blind to not notice,' she giggled at the last part. 'We'll talk about this later, okay? We're both really late for class,' Marinette began to leave, but Adrien stopped her to thank her once again.

'Marinette, i just want to thank you for standing up to me, it really means a lot to me, You're really amazing you know that?' he added the last part with a soft smile, one that the spotter-hero had seen frequently on a certain feline-hero. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly, Marinette smiled, 'It's alright Adrien, plus,' she leaned towards his ear, whispering the last part clearly, 'I couldn't let her bad-mouthed my chaton that way, could I?' giggled quietly to herself, she walked out, not before shooting a quick wink towards the model.

Adrien stood there, frozen. _Did she just call me? Only one person calls me that. No, it cant be. I can't be that lucky. Then, if she says she's been in love with me for awhile, then that means, she rejected me, for me?_ Piecing the puzzles together, he came to a conclusion: Marinette is Ladybug. Why wouldn't she be? they're both brave, courageous, kind and Adrien had to say, extremely gorgeous. Hearing Plagg stifle a laughter inside his pocket, his suspicions were correct. He's the holder of the black cat Miraculous, the literal owner of the God of destruction and bad luck, how could he be this lucky?

Smiling in a lovesick way, he promised to himself that once the pig-tailed girl was his, he would never let her go, not ever again.


End file.
